


Baked Goods

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Puns, Baked Goods, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: While in special circumstances Stiles gets a special treat.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

Stiles groaned softly and rubbed at her distended stomach.

Being pregnant was such a chore. Her feet were swollen; her back hurt; she was hungry but some foods gave her heartburn from just looking at them. 

She was ready for it to be over. Stiles felt really lucky when a look towards the calendar confirmed she had only three and a half more weeks to go and even if her cubs decided to come now everything would be alright. 

Again she rubbed her stomach and moved around a little bit because her back hurt.

She heard the door open and reflexively started to sniff. 

Stiles knew at this point of her pregnancy she only tolerated family close and everyone else was not welcome in her den; pack or no pack.

At the moment only Peter, her dad, and Derek could enter her den without her going postal.

Lydia had complained about it more than once but Stiles did not care. The young banshee put her on edge and that was a no-go for a young pregnant wolf as far as Peter was concerned.

Stiles tilted her head. 

She had sniffed out Peter and something even better than her delicious smelling mate.

Baked goods.

It seemed like Peter had swung by her favourite bakery which was owned by Lydia and had gotten her some sugary goodness.

When Peter did not come into the bedroom where Stiles resided at the moment, she whined like a lost puppy.

»One moment, dear … I just have to … arrange your treats for a moment,« Peter called out in response.

Stiles pouted but ceased her whining. Especially when she heard Peter start to walk towards her.

When he stepped into the bedroom, Stiles couldn't help herself.

She stared at him for a moment before she burst out laughing.

There was her mate.

Naked as the day he was born, cock erect and proudly decorated with four delicious-looking donuts around it.

Peter pouted but Stiles reached for him, still giggling, and pulled him closer to bed.

She knew her sex drive had been all over the place during her pregnancy. One moment she did not want to see his dick and the next she went to town with it like nobody's business.

Seeing it like this she couldn't help herself. Something clicked in her brain and she was down on her knees and nibbling and sucking away before he could protest about her doing it like this.

Moans and happy growls echoed through the room. Peter's hand rested at the back of her head doing nothing more than that.

Stiles couldn't reach her clit and rubbing off against the floor wouldn't work but Peter seemingly had thought about that. Carefully he shoved his foot between her legs and gave her something to rub on.

Her happy moans grew louder and when she finished with her treat she shuddered through an intense orgasm.

When a gush of wetness followed her leaning forward against Peter's legs to rest there for a moment, Peter looked down at her. Dazed and incredulous.

»Really, darling?« he asked.

Stiles shrugged. It seemed like the donuts weren't the only baked goods she would get today. 

The buns in her oven seemed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
